Drunken Mistake
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: What happens when Elena and Damon get far to drunk one night.  This is a one shot.  i hope u enjoy it : re-edited version


**_This is a one shot that wouldn't stop coming up in mi head so here it is i finally typed it up for u guys _**

**_i hope u like it :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**In Las Vegas one night **

As Damon and I walked into the bar, I didn't quite know where we were or what we were doing here.

"Damon, where are we?" I asked.

"In Las Vegas," he said with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"What for? Why did you bring me here," I asked curiously.

"To have a good time; you were a damsel in distress, and I had to save you." He smirked at me.

"Take me home," I demanded.

"Lighten up Elena, have some fun," he said with a chuckle.

"Two shots of scotch, please" he said looking to the bartender's eyes.

I knew he wasn't going to let it go until I had a drink with him.  
So, I chucked back the shot, and then gave him a look, hinting that I disapproved of the drink.  
But he ordered 5 more rounds. After we had those, I was stumbling around the bar.  
I was holding onto Damon's arm, trying not to fall over. So he wouldn't laugh at me again.

I laughed every time Elena tried to speak, she was so drunk.  
I had had a few too many as well; I was a bit tipsy, but that didn't stop me.  
As we sat at the bar again ordering more, I had to compel the man behind the bar because he thought she was too drunk and under age.  
But I wanted to drown away the pain of almost losing her. I had lost her love to my brother and almost lost her to something on the road.  
As I staggered out of the bar with Elena on my arm, I felt on top of the world. This wonderfully amazing girl was here with me; it was unbelievable.  
She was holding me as if she couldn't walk alone.

I couldn't help but chuckle, as I opened the car door for her. Once we were both safely in the car, I couldn't help but look at her; I wanted so badly to kiss her.  
It's as if she had read my thoughts. She leaned over, her lips hovering over mine. She was looking at me deeply in the eyes, while she kissed me; soft at first, and then with more urgency.  
I had never felt anything this good in so long; I wanted her to be with me for eternity.  
I looked her in the eyes and said "_Elena, I love you_." She looked at me, and her face was in pure shock.

I was so shocked the he had told me he loved me. I knew I loved him, but there was a reason we weren't together- I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though.  
All I knew was that I was in love with him, and nothing was going to keep us apart ever again.  
I had a strange feeling in the back of my mind that I was going to regret this in the morning.  
When I remembered that thought, I pushed it aside, because it didn't matter at the moment.  
All that mattered was me and Damon.  
Just us alone right now; together. It was amazing. My mind was slipping in and out of consciousness, as we drove towards the sunset.

* * *

**(The morning after.)**

I woke up feeling groggy and hung over.  
What had happened last night? I wondered.  
I put my hand up to my face, and then I noticed a hand move over onto my body.

_"I see you're awake, baby," _I hear him moan_._  
I turned to see Damon lying next to me; I got such a shock, I almost fell out of the bed.  
I sat up and put my head in my hands and thought, what the hell happened last night?  
I had probably done something with Damon last night. All I could remember was feeling blissful and passionate; I had been in a state of ecstasy.  
I felt something cold on my eyebrow, and my eyes shot wide open.  
I fell out of the bed and gasped "_Oh my god_".  
I couldn't speak; I just stared and gaped at the ring on my finger.  
I couldn't believe it- I was in shock.  
I turned to look at Damon.  
He was just standing there with his mouth open.  
I grabbed his hands. I had to see if he had a ring on too. When I saw it there on his finger, I fainted.

I grabbed her as she fainted.  
I looked at her and wondered why she fainted, and then I noticed our rings.

"_Oh Shit, oh no, we didn't; we couldn't have," I moaned as she was waking up again._

_"What happened?" she stuttered._

_"I don't know," I said "Did we get married?" she asked._

_"I think so," I said shyly._

_"Damon, what are we going to do? What about Stefan? What do we tell him?" She asked frantically._

_"That you're my wife," I said simply with a laugh._

_"But I'm not. I'm with Stefan," she sighed._

_"Well, I don't know about that, Elena," he said, and looked away from me._

_"Time to go home now," he said as he took the ring off and put it in my hand._

_"Damon," I gasped._

_"Just think of it as if it never happened," he said coldly._

_"Come on, talk to me Damon. Please don't shut me out," I said attentively "Look Elena, we must have gotten married, but it's not want you want. So, I'm giving you the ring. You can throw _

_it out if you must," he said. I saw a tear roll down his cheek._

_"Damon, please just put it back on," I cried._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because, I realized, just now, that if I married you, that it was meant to be, no matter how drunk I was. I love you; I do. Or I never would have married you; no matter what."_

_"Elena," I gasped._

I never thought she would say those words to me. I pulled her over, picked her up, and kissed her.  
She melted in my arms, and we were both crying.  
I could still see through our tears.  
I could see she was as happy as I was.  
I knew I must have loved Damon more than I had ever admitted; because I wouldn't have married him if I didn't.  
I could see the joy and resolution as I told him.  
He was so happy, and I knew I was too.

Damon had stolen my soul, my heart, and my mind. I knew I was his and that I would always have a place in his heart, just as he had one in mine...

* * *

_**AN: I hope u liked my one shot story :)**_

_**have a great day and a great new years **_

_**reviews are love they make us all happy and love makes the world go round :)**_

_**P.S. check out FairyTale87 stories, she is a mint writer :)  
**_


End file.
